<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Right by bachaboska</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806533">Mr. Right</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska'>bachaboska</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hobbs &amp; Shaw (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Enemies to Lovers, Fake Trailer, Fanvids, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 16:34:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27806533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bachaboska/pseuds/bachaboska</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Hobbs is just a little bit into his target: Deckard Shaw.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Right</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Disclaimers: Nothing here is mine. I just made the trailer.</p><p>I'm bachaboska on Tumblr and Twitter, come say hi</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>